1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chain lock having a lock body and a linkage chain. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chain lock having a linkage chain wound around the lock body to reduce the volume of the chain lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regarding locks, a U.S. Pat. No. 7,712,339 disclosed a joint rod lock, which includes a lock body and a joint bar hoop formed via linking a plurality of bars, and which can be folded together to reduce the volume thereof when collected. A Taiwan patent No. M350495 also disclosed a similar lock.
Compared with the conventional U-shape padlocks having a bulky volume, the abovementioned linkage locks indeed have the advantage of size reduction while being collapsed for storage. However, the abovementioned prior arts still have room for improvement. For example, the appearance of the collapsed locks should be taken into consideration in design in addition to volume reduction.